


Happiness

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Series: 100 Words Challenge [3]
Category: Bad Apple Wars (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: Iku expresses his relief about the Reader being alive.100 Words Challenge #29
Relationships: White Mask | Watase/Reader
Series: 100 Words Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611862
Kudos: 3





	Happiness

When was the last time I’d heard my name said with such tenderness? It surprises me when she does.

Her hand reaches for my cheek weakly, my own immediately helping hers. I can’t even tell if it’s her that’s shaking… or if it’s me.

She’s okay…. She’s going to be okay…. We’re going to have plenty of time to memorize each other’s names now….

She’s okay. She’s okay…

“Iku… you’re crying…” her weak voice scratched in her throat.

Of course I’m crying. Because you’re alive… you’re alive….

“Sorry. I’m just… so happy and relieved right now… it’s a little overwhelming.”


End file.
